Identity
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: OC Phoebe runs into the bladebreakers, finds a friend in Hilary. Does she know her possibly? We shall watch her uncover the truth... no matter how i try, i can never get the summary right grrr... read if you want! :D
1. Chapter 1

Well, not exactly sure how to start this thing out, but we'll give this a go shall we? ^_^

Ok, first ever fanfic! How nice, right? I've been inspired by the authors here to take up writing again. :D

Warnings: There is an OC who is the main character, in case you don't like them, but I'll try not to make her too annoying. Or too Kai obsessed. And there may be parts where the characters are OOC, but that's just part of the plot. Please don't flame… but, by all means, tell me what needs to be improved, and I'll work on it!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, no matter how much I love it, nor its characters. I own nothing more than my OC, my ideas, and my computer. -_-;

Note: If this sounds like something already written, then I'm sorry! It's purely coincidental! I only say this because I've noticed that certain stories feel like déjà vu, but are still good nonetheless.

Pairings: None known at this point. We'll just see what happens. Can we handle that? Good!

She was panting, nearly exhausted from the chase. But she knew she had to keep going, or she'd feel much worse if she was caught, like last time. _I can't repeat that, I just can't!_ She was running into numerous people, but she didn't really care; she just had to get away.

Looking ahead, she noticed a place that seemed welcoming, at least long enough for her to lose track of her mother. _My god, I hate calling her that! She's not even my real mom… she's pure evil. Not like I could tell anybody that. They wouldn't believe me._

She reaches the perimeter of her haven, and rushes inside, breathing deeply in an effort to calm herself down. She hears her mother's furious footsteps coming ever nearer, and asking the elderly man:

"Have you seen my daughter, she's missing," she asks politely, in a fake concerned voice. Her mother goes on to describe her. Her with her red brown hair reaching her mid-back, her ruby eyes, and her fair skin. The elderly man looks in her direction and she, panic-stricken, mouths "No!"

Miracle of miracles, he took the hint, and said that he hasn't seen her. When her mother finally left, she slumped a little in relief. _That was close. Now I can go on my way. Although a proper thank you is in order first._

"Thank you, sir. You saved me." She said reverently. She smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back.

"Don't sweat it homegirl," was his reply. She made to go, but he grinned and stopped her where she was. "Why leave? I was just getting dinner ready. Do you wanna join us homies for a bite to eat?"

She didn't know whether it was the offer itself, or the sincerity in his voice, but she felt shock overriding her senses. _Was this man really inviting a stranger to have dinner with him? Why so hospitable?_ She wasn't used to this kind of friendliness. "That's very nice of you, sir, but I should probably get back home; I'm not very hungry anyway."

He merely laughed. "Are you sure? You seem hungry to me." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly. She sighed and agreed to eat there. _It's only one meal; nothing significant is going to happen._

He nodded, satisfied. "So what's your name, homegirl?"

She giggled at the nickname. _Such a rarity. I never laugh that much anymore._

"I'm Phoebe Nakamura," she answered using her 'other' last name. "And you are?"

He chuckled. "I'm Grandpa Granger. But my homies call me grandpa."

She nodded her understanding, and followed him to his dojo. On her way, she heard clanging in the backyard. When she questioned Grandpa Granger about it, he just said that those were his homies training outside. He then invited her to sit down while he prepared the food.

In time, dinner was ready and he called the "homies" inside to eat. All of a sudden, Phoebe felt anxious. _This doesn't feel right. This isn't my home. I'm invading… maybe I should just leave._

"Mr. Granger? Maybe I should go. I don't feel right being here, invading your privacy."

This elicited more laughter from the older man. "Don't be silly, homegirl. _I_ invited _you_ in for some grub. You're perfectly welcome here." He came closer, whispering confidentially. "Besides, my other homegirl could use you around." He winked, then laughed.

Phoebe laughed at this too. _Maybe I should come here more often. That is, if I can get out of the house flawlessly. Perhaps during the awkward silence that occurs during this meal, I can think of someway to accomplish that._

Just as she was thinking about how many blankets she'd need to climb out the window, six tired-looking people came into the dojo. She practically gaped at them, at their commanding presence. _I wonder who they are… they have an aura of fame and attention. Well, maybe not the girl as much, but she seems commanding just the same. And she reminds me of someone I once knew… well, I'll dwell on that later._

Just then, one of the guys asked, "Who's she?"

Would anyone consider that a cliffhanger? I'm not quite sure, but please tell me what you think! :D

Chocolatexloverx16


	2. Meet the homies

Alright, chapter 2 up and running. Let's keep this one short and sweet.

Warnings: My OC is the main character. However, she is not a fan girl with her dreams coming true by just meeting the bladebreakers. In fact, she doesn't even know who they are. Has she been living under a rock you ask? Possibly.

Disclaimer: I do not own: Beyblade, or anything else on here I might use. All I own is my computer, my thoughts, and Phoebe (if that is her name…).

Pairings: To be thought up later. None known yet. ;)

All six of them were staring at her in a way that confirmed her feelings about being unwanted here. Certain stares were worse than others, but nonetheless none of the people seemed very welcoming. One look at Grandpa Granger makes her believe that he would like to change that.

He introduced her, while using those words "homies" and "homegirl" in his sentences again.

Since she was standing (big mistake on her part), he pushed her towards them. She managed to say hello. If they noticed the stammering or the quaver in her voice, they didn't say anything.

In fact, they didn't say anything for a while. Just stared her down until she felt to be the size of a speck of dust. _Huh. Just like mother does. How sweet._

Finally, the other girl in the room broke the silence by saying, "Hi, I'm Hilary Tachibana."

Phoebe could feel her eyes widen slightly. Thank goodness Hilary didn't seem to notice. _I know that name from somewhere…_

Hilary continued to introduce the guys around her. She pointed to the one with wavy navy hair hidden under a cap. "Tyson." Another with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. "Max." One with brown hair and glasses. "Kenny aka Chief." Yet another with raven hair and golden eyes. "Ray." Finally, she gestured to the last of them, with dual hair, slate bangs and darker in the back, with crimson eyes. "Kai." All responded when their names were said. Hellos and waves, plus one "hn." As they all claimed their seats around the table, she noticed the proud look on Grandpa Granger's face. _Maybe because they finally acknowledged my presence instead of ignoring me?_

How she managed to get through the meal without the Interrogation that people love to give their visitors, she didn't know. The fact that mother didn't call her by now was unsettling. _She usually yells at me and threatens me by now if I run away. Well, I guess the sooner I head back to hell, the less severe it will be._

Phoebe made to go back, but Hilary stopped her. "Don't you want to stay a while? I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind." She glared at them, and they magically started saying yes and nodding. Except Kai. But she did get him to wipe off that ever present glare on his face. Momentarily. Phoebe was honestly tempted, and the first smile they saw appeared on her face. But, a defeated look replaced it when she said, "I wish I could, but I better get back before I'm in trouble." _Much trouble._

Hilary nodded in understanding. "Okay. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Phoebe found herself smiling again. "Yeah. See you around." She turned to grandpa. "And thank you again. For **everything**." With that, she walked toward the door. Once she felt nobody was watching her, she broke into a run. _All of a sudden, I feel like I'm in danger again. I actually felt safe in the dojo. Like mother couldn't touch me._ She smiled at this thought, unaware of the fact that one of the boys was watching her run away.

(So… how was that? A bit short I know. But this is only an awkward chapter, since it's in the beginning. My stories are like that. But… tell me what you think?)

Chocolatexloverx16


	3. Punishment

Alllllllllllllllllllllllright, here's chapter 3. Hopefully it's good. J

Warnings: OC is the main character. Not sure why this is a warning, but I felt that I should put this here. Um, if you don't like violence of any kind, don't read. Or swearing. Depending on my skill of "showing not telling", it could be pretty graphic if I "show" really well. Plus, she will probably swear some. Not to mention her mother. Just saying.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW AT ALL! Nor do I own Heroes, which is where I got her last name from. If she sings any songs, sad or happy, I don't own them either. I only claim rightful ownership to her and my computer. And my thoughts. But I've stated that before.

Pairings: To be decided. Still.

Phoebe felt lost. She didn't remember how she got to her "haven", much less retrace her steps. She had ran, picking random directions. She didn't ask for help on the way back, because she doesn't know her own address. _How fucking sad is it that I don't know my own address? What did I ever do to deserve this? Why did my birth mom give me up? These are, I'm afraid, questions I'll probably never know the answers to._

She might not know her address, but she does have a cell phone. But that's only because her mother feels the need to exert her dominance over her daughter at any given moment of the day. She succeeds with warning, threats, and promises, carried out. She keeps navigating the streets, until finally she finds some familiar ground; she knows the way from there at least. She checks the time on her phone. _I'd been at the dojo for 3 hours. Holy crap. I'm sooo gonna get it._

She fidgets nervously, until she's within sight of her house. _No use showing weakness in front of her._

She sighed, most of the life going out of her. Trudging toward the house, it is NOT her home, she hangs her head down, bracing herself for the worst. She walks up to the door, drawing on her full height and posture to prevent two hits. She was about to open the door when her mother practically yanked it off its hinges.

"And where have _you_ been?" Mother snarled.

"Out." She replied, just to piss her mother off a little. This reply earned her a sharp sting across her left cheek. "Don't get mouthy with me girl." She answered venomously. "Do you have any idea how long I was looking for you?"

"Why were you looking for me? If I remember correctly, you told me I could go off and die somewhere for all you cared." She tilted her head at her, blinking.

"If I didn't look for you, then people would get suspicious and go digging. Now, we don't need that, do we?" She replied with a sadistic smile on her face.

_Maybe _you _don't, but I could sure use that._ "No, ma'am." She answered, taking the easy way out.

"No, you're not getting away with that bullshit again." Mother kicked her in the shin, causing her to whimper in pain, and fear of what was to come. "You, girl, are a complete waste of life. I should do away with you here and now." That psychotic glint was in her eyes. That part scared Phoebe more than anything else. That specific glint only shows up when she's close to snapping completely. Her mother grabbed a pan, and started taking random shots, fifteen to be exact, before she got bored with that. Phoebe's head was starting to swell up considerably, and she could barely stand up. Her mother is no weakling.

"Mother, please stop." She managed to whisper. "Don't kill me."

Her mother had picked up a knife. "And why not?"

"Because I can still be of use to you."

"Oh? And how's that?" Disbelief carved into her cruel features.

"Who else can be your punching bag?" Phoebe answered pathetically. Her mother thought this over, and then very hesitantly put the knife away.

"Fine. But don't think you're gonna get off easy."

"No ma'am, I don't. I deserve what's coming to me." She answered robotically.

"The hell you do." Mother snarled, satisfied. "You know where to go." She laughed, slightly crazed.

_Yeah, yeah, whatever._ "Yes ma'am." Phoebe leaned against the wall for support, expecting no help whatsoever from her mother, and limped to the basement. _Time to memorize the floor tiles some more._

Whenever she wasn't about to get "let off the hook", she had to spend a day in the basement, which she likes to think of as a dungeon. It was not the ideal place to waste a day away in, but at least she didn't have a stab wound to deal with. _That was so fucking close. I thought she was really going to kill me right then and there. Usually she just kicks me around and hits me with a broom until I pass out. That's the easy route. I always wake up in my room on the floor._ She shivered involuntarily. Why couldn't she have normal parents, that love her and would never hurt her? She sighed inwardly. _Apparently, my birth parents would've loved me. They did the first five years of my life. Those were the best years of my life. Then school had to start. They couldn't support me financially, or otherwise, so they put me up for adoption._

She remembered how sad she was that day she found out. It was the worst day of her life.

Flashback:

_Little Phoebe Tachibana was playing with her younger sister, when the phone rang. She shrugged and thought nothing of it; no one ever calls for her. It was always boring business stuff anyway. She held her sister's rattle, and shook it, making the little one laugh. It was the most precious sound to come to those five year old ears. Phoebe smiled warmly down at her little sister and softly stated, "I love you. And I aways will. I promise." The baby just sucked on the rattle, not knowing how significant her words were. Of course not; she was just a baby after all. She heard her father call for her, so she took her sister with her to the kitchen. Holding her was making her arms tired, so she handed the baby to her daddy. He smiled sadly, and took the little one in his arms. "What's wrong daddy? Did I do something wrong?" He laughed and said, "Of course not Pheebs. You did nothing wrong." "Then what's the matter?" She asked hesitantly. Her mommy, who had just entered the kitchen, started to explain. "Sweetie, mommy and daddy had a really hard decision to make. It involved you honey." She looked at Phoebe, to see if she understood. She nodded, so her mommy continued. "If we keep going the way we are, we would lose everything, including this house, and we'd have no place to live." Phoebe noticed the tears running down mommy's face, and wished she could stop those tears from coming, so she said, "Mommy, please don't cry. I'll help you keep our house so we have a place to live. I'll do it for you, daddy and Hilly." Her mommy started sobbing harder at her daughter's selflessness, thinking about how much harder this is going to be. "Your daddy and I have decided to give you a better, brighter chance at life. Do you understand baby? We want you to live the best life you can. But, if you stay here, it won't happen. We can't afford to put you in school." She held up her hand to silence the oncoming rebuttal. "No sweetheart. You have to go to school. Every little boy and girl has to. It's your only hope at a better life than the one we had." She sighed, and kept going. "So… we decided that you will need to live with a family who can support you." A very scared little girl said, "What? Y-you mean that I won't be with you and daddy and Hilly no more? I… have to live with other people?" When she looked at her mommy's and daddy's faces, she knew that was the truth. "NO!!!" she shrieked, "I don't wanna go! You can't make me leave!" Tears were trailing down her face. "I don't care if I don't go to school. I just wanna be with you. I love you. Don't you love me anymore?" "Yes, we do sweetie. That's why we're letting you live a better life." "I don't care! I wanna stay with you!" Poor little Hilly was crying from all this commotion; she didn't understand the turmoil unwrapping around her fragile little world. In fact, Phoebe barely understood. She was frightened; she didn't want to leave mommy and daddy and Hilly. She sniffed. "Daddy? Are you going to make me leave?" She saw a tear run down his cheek. That was all the answer she needed. She spun around, and stomped up to her room. She just sat on the floor, staring at nothing. Eventually, after five whole minutes of doing that, she huffed and puffed and started throwing her things into her little luggage bag. _Fine. If they don't want me here, then I'll pack my stuff up. They really don't love me anymore…_ She was crying nonstop for the longest time ever. She ran downstairs, luggage in hands, and said, "Let's go." They said that they have a little more time together as a family, and they should enjoy it. Her mommy took her luggage, and went upstairs to repack it all. Then, the time came to go. Needless to say, she didn't enjoy her last afternoon with her mommy daddy and sister. She was too terrified to think straight. When the long drive to the adoption place was over, she was buckling at the knees. She felt cold all over and held her little sister for warmth and comfort. She always felt better and soothed when with her sister, even more so than with her parents. They had a special bond. Which, she told herself, will be ruined forever._

_She was at the agency long enough to learn all the employees' names. Their children's names, their life stories, it seemed. The first month away from her family was the worst. She had to be force fed to stay alive. Then, all of a sudden, she started behaving more normally. A few days after her rapid improvement in behavior, her new parents met her. The mother had purple hair, with matching eyes that pierced her soul. The father seemed better, with red hair and warm blue eyes. This mother didn't even bother to learn her name. Phoebe Tachibana. The father made note of it. But the mother decided a name change was necessary. So she, against her will, became Phoebe Nakamura. Life with them started out normal; well, as normal as this situation could be. But all of a sudden, her father fell ill when she was 8. She had a special bond with him, so of course she was devastated. Her mother didn't seem to care at all. During one of her last visits with him, he gave her a journal, filled with information from before she was adopted, and a photo of her family. When he passed away, her mother's true colors shone through in their own cruel rainbow._

End of flashback

She still has the picture in the locket he gave her. And as for the journal, well, she started to read it, and learned what her name used to be, but she was caught with it, which resulted in a severe beating, and the journal being burned. _I am not, and refuse to ever be, Phoebe Nakamura. I am, and always will be, Phoebe Tachibana. That would only change if I choose it to. It's not up to her to decide to change my name. I have to live with it. Not her. She can just fuck off. I wish she'd just leave me alone. I would rather be homeless and with the family I really truly loved than live in a mansion with a stranger who will never love me._

All of this was running through her head when she was in the dungeon. She turned her phone on to check the time. Great. Only two more hours of this crap. Phoebe must have fallen asleep, because she feels sore along with the other pain. She doesn't want to know what she looks like. But it can't be good. All she knows is that she feels overwhelmingly hungry, and she wants to leave this place. Forever. But how? _You know, I bet that if I told her I was going to leave and never come back, she'd be fine with it. She'd still call to threaten me, but once she gets the message that I won't be intimidated anymore, she'll finally leave me alone._ Phoebe smiled weakly at this; maybe it could work?

(I know, I know… no bladebreakers in this one. But, they will be in the next, so wait patiently my dearies. Please let me know what you think! Where I'm doing well, where I could use some improvement… etc. Well, until next time! :D)

chocolatexloverx16


	4. Connection? Well, truth be told

**I really want to thank glitteredvixen06 for giving my first review ever! Just wanted to say that first. ****J**

**Chapter 4 is here for you guys and girls! So, I really don't know if many are reading this or not, but I'll keep this story going anyway. ^^ Oh, and one thing I really want to do is put the characters' thoughts on here at the beginning and end, like some people do, but I'll refrain for now. Except maybe Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: Heck yes! It's not like you could refrain forever anyway. *rolls eyes***

**CL16: What was that? You saying I'm weak? *eye twitches***

**Phoebe: Obviously. Are you gonna type your story about *me* or are you going to waste readers' times?**

**CL16: Ok, ok… no need to get impatient. *mutters "Stupid OC's…"* **

**Anyways. WARNINGS: OC is main character, some violence and swearing in story, maybe some OOCness, that's all I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, its characters, or anything else I might use in this. Just own my OC, my story, and my computer. **

**FYI: For any pairings, I am leaning towards KaixHil. But it's not for certain yet. J**

That flashback must've been a dream. An awfully real dream. _Because I don't remember having a sister. This is just freaky. What was her name? Hilary? Just like the girl I met yesterday. Who _just _happened to share her real last name. Is it even possible?_

Phoebe fingered her locket anxiously while walking around the park. She found an open bench and decided to look at the picture again. Her real family, according to father, was in there. _They are so beautiful… and my sister looked so peaceful._ She has ruby eyes to match Phoebe's. But Hilary's hair was chocolate brown, like her mother's. Phoebe had that tinge of red same as her dad. While wondering about her first family, she found her thoughts kept drifting to that Hilary girl. An image of her floated in Phoebe's mind. _It is her, it's gotta be her, otherwise this wouldn't nag me so much. Hm. Small world. I know, I'll be all "Hi little sister!" maybe she'll get creeped out by that though… who knows, maybe I'll get to see my parents again!_

She was so excited she barely noticed that the group was training in the park. Or that the aforementioned sister was walking towards her. When someone sat down on the bench, Phoebe felt herself jump.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there!" she justified her jumpiness.

Hilary just laughed. "That's all right. You seemed preoccupied. So I decided to come see what's up."

Phoebe closed her locket, and said, "nothing much. What brings you here?"

"Oh, the boys come here to train, and I'm their vice-captain."

"Cool. What do they train for?"

Hilary stared at her, surprised. "You don't know?" When Phoebe shook her head, Hilary continued. "They are beybladers. More specifically, the world champs. The team is called the bladebreakers."

"You must be very proud."

"I am." Hilary grinned wide, making Phoebe laugh. _This connection I feel with her… is unreal. And I just met her yesterday. Right?_

Hilary lost her grin, which was replaced with a concerned face. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

Phoebe took this as her cue. "Maybe. But first, I have to tell you something. And I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Hilary looked at her face, as if seeing it for the first time. "Oh my god!"

Phoebe asked, "Do you know already?"

Hilary seemed shaken. "What happened to you?"

She looked at herself, noting her scars, marks, and bruises. Hilary is the first person to ask about them. "Nothing. I fell and hurt myself. No big deal."

She snorted. "On what? Ten flights of stairs? Tell me the truth."

Phoebe sighed. "I wish I could. But she'll know I did, and I don't want to know what'll happen because of that."

"She? Who's she?" Hilary interrogates.

_Someone you never had to know, thank goodness._ "I can't tell you. I've already said too much. I should leave." She started to stand up, but didn't make it very far. A hand larger than she imagined Hilary's pushed her back down. She looked around at Kai. "Why'd you do that?" she whispered, mystified.

"Hilary asked for the truth. So why don't you tell her?"

Phoebe stared at him a moment, then at Hilary, then at the grass. "I-I can't. Please, just let me leave."

"I saw you run. Why?"

She felt her eyes widen substantially. Almost to herself, she whispered, "I thought no one saw me."

"You thought wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought. No one does. Not even my real family." She muttered the last part to herself, but it was fate that Hilary heard.

"Your real family? What do you mean? Are you adopted?"

"Yeah, Hilary, I am. Now that that's out in the open, I'll tell you what I was going to before I was interrupted. Ok?" When Hilary nodded, she continued. "Hilary, I think you're my sister."

**Dun, dun, dun… jk. Ok, a couple of things: one, I hope that this helps develop a barrier between me, and the story. I could see what you meant when you said that. -_-; Two, I really hope what you are reading makes sense to you. It makes sense to me, but I kinda AM the one writing it, so let me know if you're confused (and I'll let you know if you're supposed to be…). And if you care either way about the added commentary, just let me know. I see it in some of the works on the site, and I absolutely love it ^_^**

**Phoebe: Why do you have to make me so weak? God, it's so embarrassing!**

**CL16: Because, in the story, you are a broken person, wounded in body and soul by the one you live with.**

**Phoebe: Oh… HER. *glares heatedly***

**CL16: Yes, her. *flinches slightly* You mind not doing that?**

**Phoebe: Sorry. Hehe.**

**CL16: *turns to readers* Looks like this one here is going to be a load of work! I can't even imagine the chaos ensuing if the cast is present! Must hide! *runs around aimlessly***

**Phoebe: *sweat drops* Oy vey. Please, just review, before she loses her sanity… never mind.**

**Chapter 5 should be up and running in a few days… I had these 4 written before I started uploading, so… yeah. Hopefully no later than next weekend. *crosses fingers***

**chocolatexloverx16**


	5. A Little Explanation

_Here's chapter 5... I know, I know, it's been a while longer than I said… stupid homework. Then I decided, okay, enough's enough, gotta update._

_Alright, a quick shout out to glitteredvixen06, who is awesome for reviewing! ^^ Same goes for Lazy Chick. My 2 reviewers! Hm… maybe I'll dedicate this chapter to them… yeah, that sounds good. ^^_

_Anyway, the WARNINGS: the main character is an OC, but, well, at least she's not a rabid fan girl? Ah well… she's MY creation. Some swearing and violence, but maybe not that much of the latter in this chapter. OOCness, such as Tyson not talking that much. Perhaps we can just assume that the bladebreakers are talking… yeah, that's it… ok, I don't know. This is more Hilary's story I guess._

_DISCLAIMER: This should be fun… I do not own beyblade, no matter how much I want to or how awesome it is. I also don't own anything that has a reference to something outside of the story (i.e. Phoebe's supposed last name Nakamura, which is just like Hiro's on the show Heroes). Come to think of it, the list of things I own keeps getting smaller and smaller… O.o_

_Pairings: Uh… subtle KaixHil? Other than that, you'll have to get back to me on that…_

_Phoebe: Alright, let's get this lame excuse of a story going._

_CL16: Well, if I ever need a boost, I know exactly who to go to… *rolls eyes*_

_Phoebe: *bored expression* well?_

_CL16: Ok, fine, let's just do this. I guess you can call up the gang while I type, ok? ^_^_

_Phoebe: *sighs annoyed* FINE. Now, get going! Before I tell them that you have sweets hidden… I'm sure Tyson and Max would love to look for those. *evil smirk* _

_CL16: *types furiously*_

**Phoebe almost reveled in this sort of silence. So much shock and denial, kinda like she was the day her life took a U-turn.**

"…**What did you just say?" asked a shocked Hilary.**

**Phoebe sighed. "That you're my sister. Would you like my whole frickin' life story to go with that?" she added sarcastically. Before Hilary, or anyone else for that matter, could say anything, Phoebe held her hand up. "I know. I was surprised too. Turns out that I'm the same Tachibana you are. I just haven't gone by that last name since I was… seven I think. I just uncovered this **_**memory**_** of mine yesterday. Or maybe it was this morning. I can't tell anymore."**

**She looked at Hilary, knowing what she was about to ask. "You don't remember me. You were just a baby when my mom and dad gave me away. I was five. It was the worst case of abandonment I'd ever felt." She smiled sadly. "They told me it was because they wanted me to have a better life. They couldn't afford to put me in school. Besides, I'm sure one daughter to cheaper from two. Here, let me show you something." Phoebe pulled out her locket again. "My adoptive father gave this to me before he died. He actually cared. This, he said, was a picture of me and my real family. Look at that baby Hilary. It is you, right?"**

**Hilary stared at it awhile. "…Yeah, that is me. But, how is this possible? I can't have a sister!" **

"**Why would they tell you that you have a sister if she's not around? Then they'd have to give you a story about me, true or not." Phoebe looked at her phone. Two voicemails from mother. "Excuse me for a moment."**

**She walked away from the group to be chewed out by her mother. **_**What does she want now? Have I not suffered enough?**_** She listened to the voicemails, feeling the color drain from her face. **_**The bipolar monster wants us to go to some stupid DANCE? Why? To "give me away"? I'm sure it's preferable, but seriously?**_

**Phoebe walked back to the expectant group. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Mother is taking me to some stupid dance thing. Bipolar bitch," she muttered.**

"**Okay," Hilary says. **

"**Hn." (A/N I bet you can't figure out who THAT is…)**

"**See you around, uh, sister." Hilary said the word as if tasting something new; experimentally.**

**Phoebe smiled genuinely at her sister. "Yeah," she replied softly, "I hope so."**

**Later at her house**

**Well, it took forever… only about 4-5 hours of her life, but she's reluctantly ready to go to this dance thing. **_**Maybe I'll get lucky and this dance thing will get cancelled. Or blown up. Whatever's gonna get me out of this damn thing. Why do I hate dances you ask? Well… heh. Dances=public outings=social settings. There's some real world math for you. The only way this dance won't go on my "worst way to spend an evening" list is if nothing disastrous or melodramatic happens.**_

**On the way to the dance thing, her mother was acting overly nice, which was enough to raise her suspicions about the goal of this dance. **_**Perhaps it is a trap? A setup with some guy I don't know?**_

**Who knows. But they are approaching their destination. And Phoebe has an unexplainable feeling about the whole thing.**

_Yeah, I know… that long of a wait for this…_

_Kai: So long as you're not blind to the truth._

_Phoebe: Thank you! She doesn't seem to listen to me when I say it._

_Tyson and Max: Perhaps not but she has food! And sugar!_

_CL16: Could someone help me with these two??? They're going to destroy my house… O.o_

_Ray and Hilary: Fine. We will. *rolls eyes and accomplishes task one-handed*_

_CL16: *turns to readers* Ok, I'm so so so very sorry I haven't updated… in like a month… X3. But in my defense, I had (have) a mountain of homework to dig my way out of. Actually, the only reason this is out is because I have been sick with the flu ^_^ isn't that great? I missed a week of school. Although, I have been on here to review for quite a few stories. That can keep one busy :3 That's all. I didn't die or anything. Hahaha._

_Chocolatexloverx16_

_P.S. Please love me :D I'm hoping you review._


	6. The Dance ThingMystery Bad Guy

_Chapter 6 ready for y'all! But I feel slightly insane at the moment, so that's why my A/N is sooo long._

_Ok, there was a long time ago when one of the authors asked me to help get recognition for their story, but all I remember now is the name Wolveyaon. And I really hope I spelled it right. -_-; If not, I'm terribly sorry! While I'm at it though, I'm going to thank my reviewers for being awesome. And you have no idea how ecstatic I get when I see a new person review ^_^ *hint*_

_Warnings: Ok, the whole "my main character is an OC" bit. Swearing, the occasional violence, and definite OOCness from the bladebreakers… seems I'm only giving Phoebe, Hilary, and Kai lines -_-: You'd think Max would be all sugar happy, and Tyson would say how hungry he is… well, I'm assuming you know that already ^_^; Oh, and in this chapter, some new people are joining. Not any OC's though. Gotta spice this thing up somehow right? ;D Are they good? Evil? … I don't know! Why are you asking me? I'm only writing this story after all… O.o And, please don't hate me for adding what's his face though in the story. He won't be there long… O.o You'll understand when you read._

_Phoebe: And here she goes again, dragging this nonsense on… *rolls eyes* typical insanity._

_CL16: What. Was. That? *glares*_

_Kai: She's saying you suck. And I agree._

_CL16: But, but… *stammers* you guys are mean! *goes to corner and bawls*_

_Kai and Phoebe: *rolls eyes*_

_Everyone else but CL16: *sweat drop*_

_Phoebe: Would you type up your stupid story already??? I would like to leave TODAY._

_CL16: Ok, ok… sheesh. Someone's sure PMS-ing. But… I will type it up… IF you do the disclaimer today! ^_^_

_Phoebe: Oh dear god. Fine. This weirdo author does not own Beyblade, who knows how catastrophic that would be. Unfortunately, she does own me. Meaning, help me!!! I beg you! *continues with her pleas*_

_CL16: Anyway, here goes nothing… *typing slowly and grinning hugely*_

Phoebe swallowed as they entered the dance room, if you wanted to call it that. It reminded her of those proper, rich ballroom dances, actually. All she knows is that it's

way too formal for her tastes. Just one more factor to make her feel out of place.

The place was packed though; she had to give the planner(s) props for that. _Mother has to be nice to me here… how awesome is that?_ _I just hope she doesn't have anything up her sleeve. I know that she does, but one can always hope right? Right…_

She sighed as her mother pulled her over to a small group of people, whom Phoebe didn't know. Her mother appeared to however. In fact, she was… smiling? _Since when does the bitch smile? Hm… well, I guess I'll see what happens here won't I?_

Walking up to the group, Phoebe couldn't help but notice the similarities between her mother and one of the males of the group. They both had the same hair color. (**A/N: Remember that her "mother" has purple hair and matching eyes. Perhaps I have given away one of the characters? Hehe, my bad… *evades thrown veggies* Hopefully I don't do it again…**)

Looking even closer, she noticed that their eyes held the same cold look. _He must be her brother or something… at least related in some sense. I have a general feeling of contempt for the man and I've barely been introduced to him. What was his name again? Perhaps I should pay more attention._

Phoebe smiled politely, albeit fake. "It's nice to meet you… erm…" she struggled to remember.

Her mother nudged her. "Boris. He is Boris, my brother." She whispered forcefully.

Phoebe inwardly rolled her eyes. _Figures._ "Right. Nice to meet you Boris." She tried again, her smile never slipping off her face.

He smiled, and that smile made her want to run away, but she was rooted to the spot. "Likewise, young Phoebe." He took note of her shock, and chuckled. "Yes, I know you already."

"How? I've never even met you." She responded, more forcefully than she thought she could under the circumstances. Mother didn't even tell him her name yet and already he was acting like some know-it-all! _I guess he probably is…_

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, child."

Phoebe was inwardly seething at being called 'child', but put her acting skills to good use nonetheless. She tilted her head, and asked, "Really? How so?"

His smile broadened. "It's a shame you don't remember, I thought you would have."

_Why the fuck is he smiling like that??? Fucking creep!_ Phoebe felt like screaming.

Phoebe looked at mother. The purple haired woman was smirking ever so slightly. Something was going on here. And Phoebe didn't like it at all.

_Lemme guess… he is some evil guy who tortured me when I was younger?_ She thought sarcastically. Maybe it runs in the family??? _THANK GOD I'M ADOPTED. That's all I gotta say. I don't wish to have evilness in my blood, thanks anyway…_

"Really? You thought I'd remember you? Sorry to ruin your evening sir Boris," she commented dryly. "But I don't know you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." He smirked subtly.

"No I don't." Phoebe clenched her teeth. Man, this guy is stubborn…

"Enough." Her mother said coldly.

_Way to ruin our fun… gosh…_

"Alright, I'll humor you. When did we meet?"

"We met at your 3rd birthday party."

I gaped at him. _If he met me when I was 3, then that means…_

"Yes. I met you when you lived with your first family."

"Uh huh… sure you did…" Phoebe replied in a noncommittal way.

"Yes I did. I remember you were an only child then. Now you have a sister, am I correct?"

_Is he testing me? That's gotta be it._

"Perhaps… why?"

"Simply curious."

_Uh huh… sure you are._

She shook her head at herself, noticing something was off in her peripheral vision; mother disappeared. She wasn't around them anymore, which was strange. _I wonder where she went?_

Little did she know, her mother left, with a knowing, yet evil smile on her face. _I've done away with the brat this time… she won't know what hit her._ (A/N: I should really stop with these stupid dramatic twists X3)

"Phoebe, would you mind coming with me? I shall show you that I do know you."

She stared at him, rooted to the spot. All her instincts told her NOT to go with this man, but… her curiosity wants to know the truth about this guy. _Curiosity killed the cat, _she reminded herself. She battled this out internally for a moment, then made up her mind.

She sighed. "Sure… why not? Lead the way."

He smirked. "Perfect, this way…"

_Aw man… this is CRAP!!! *pouts* I'm sorry to all readers out there!!! I just wanted to get something out, so you didn't all think I died… like last time… ._

_And, I'm sorry it's so angst… I just wanted to write that way -_-; and I shall somehow rewrite this summary, I know it kinda sucks lol._

_I struggled with this to be honest… I mean, I DO want to write this, but at the same time I don't __L *sigh* idk. But anyway. ANY REVIEWERS WILL GET A VIRTUAL BROWNIE! :D (or if you're allergic to chocolate L, I will improvise…)_

_Thanks for your time! ^_^_

_Chocolatexloverx16_

_(I sent the whole lot home while I wrote… they were driving me nuts ;D) Until next time! Which, hopefully, will be sooner… O.o_


	7. Something A Little Familiar

_A/N: Yes, I've come back *gasp* XD I even brought chapter 7 with me ^ _^ Gosh, I hope it turns out better than last time… O.o I should really stop putting twists in, otherwise I'll confuse myself too much haha :3 I already am confused xD So please, bear with me… O.o_

_Warnings: My OC is the main character, swearing, violence, cliché-ness (most likely lol and if there is it's just like previous chapters), any other miscellaneous warning has been stated in other chapters (too tired to think of them right now XD) Plus, I feel a little depressed right now, which might influence this… a little . So if you don't like angsty-ish like stuff, then, I'm not forcing you to read. Oh, and a couple sexist comments from the "wise one" :P FYI, I am a girl lol, so please don't be as offended as Phoebe._

_Disclaimer: I-I-I *hesitates briefly, then presses on* I do not own Beyblade. *sobs* x3_

* * *

Phoebe followed her "uncle" and was unable to decipher why she was feeling the way she was.

_This feels… familiar somehow, but why? I wish I knew what he wanted. I don't wish to find out the hard way, but I'm afraid that's the only way for me to know._

Boris looked back at her briefly, before inquiring, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said rather quickly, "nothing's wrong. Why?"

"Well, you're being strangely quiet."

She snapped. "How would you know if that means I'm not being my normal self? For all you know, sarcasm could be unusual for me. Heck, I don't know you, so how could you know me so well as to assume what's normal and not normal?!" _I just wish everyone would stop acting like they know me. It's getting on my nerves, big time._

"I was not assuming anything." He stated calmly. He was acting like the damn essence of calm. _Maybe he's doing it to piss me off. Well, he's succeeding!_

"Yes you were."

He smirked suddenly, though she couldn't see it. "I wasn't assuming… I was simply stating truth. You're a woman. Women like to talk. Simple as that."

_Why, that arrogant, sexist son-of-a-bitch! You bastard!_

Outwardly, she reacted somewhat differently. "Uh-huh. Right. Well, if you know so much about women, you'd also know it's wise not to piss them off." Phoebe smiled sadistically.

He shrugged. "I'm not too worried about it."

Upon reaching the destination, he unbolted the large door. _Ok, so large is an understatement. More like, massive, with spikes that will crush you to your doom if you're caught underneath it._

"Whaddya mean you're not too worried about it? Where are we anyway?" Phoebe is both angered and confused.

"Don't worry about what I meant," he smirked, "besides, we're here."

_I swear, I'm going to beat him up. He's pissing me off, just a little bit._

"Oh, joy, we're here," Phoebe pumps her fist with sarcasm. _I may finally get some answers._

"Yes, so follow me."

_That uneasy feeling again. I feel like I have to ignore it._

Walking inside this place, she realizes why it's making her feel uneasy, and yet it seems familiar…

This is the place of her nightmares.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so how bad was that? Yeah, I know, I actually updated :3 This is not my finest piece of work, I understand that, but I want to finish my first cliché-filled story is all. :D Sorry it's so short :'(_

_Any thoughts are welcomed, as well as normal reviews ;)_

_Oh, anyone else besides me want to pound Boris for being sexist? X3_

_Peace!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


	8. The Truth Always Comes With a Price

_A/N: This is chapter 8, reporting live from chocolatexloverx16's room :3 Or, well, something of the sort. I don't feel all that talkative right now; maybe later lol._

_Warnings: My OC is the main character, swearing, violence, cliché-ness (most likely lol and if there is it's just like previous chapters), any other miscellaneous warning has been stated in other chapters (too tired to think of them right now XD), angsty-ish reading, but you know that by now x3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Beyblade related. It's a sad fact really._

* * *

**Walking inside this place, she realizes why it's uneasy yet familiar.**

**This is the scene of her nightmares.**

* * *

Well, in a way at least. This was the place she ended up in when she separated from her parents. And from Hilary too. Phoebe harbored a disliking towards the place, but she dealt with it. Not that she remembers too much of it anymore.

She remembers that the place was not deserted, abandoned if you will, when she was here last. Seeing the place empty felt odd, to say the least.

It was unnerving to think about what happened to the kids yet to be adopted. Maybe they had been relocated?

She didn't really want to think about any other possibilities.

Also, what in the world does Boris have to do with it?

"Hey Boris?"

"Yes?" She couldn't tell what emotion was in his tone, if any.

"Why are we here?" There was a slight quiver in her voice, and she didn't know why.

"You'll see," was his simple response. It seemed foreboding and intimidating to her.

"Ok…" was her hesitant answer.

And on they walked, through countless corridors that she didn't remember existing.

_Odd… I thought I explored this place at some point all those years ago. I don't remember these corridors…_

"Do you remember yet?" Boris casually glances back at her, stopping at an unmarked door.

She shook her head. "No. What am I supposed to remember?" Phoebe eyed the door suspiciously.

"You'll know when you do." Emotionless answer.

_I hate cryptic, vague answers. This door seems interesting… I wonder what's behind it?_

She didn't have long to wait, considering that's the door Boris was unlocking now.

The way in which he unlocked it struck a familiar chord; it was like a ritual they somehow both knew.

Peering inside the room, she could see why: this was the room she was taken to for her "time-outs" way back when. That much was obvious to her; the shape of the round room, plus the door unlocking ritual. She became acquainted with this room when she refused to eat, all those years ago. Apparently, it was to teach her a lesson about obedience, or something to that effect.

_But… why is Boris bringing me here? Is this how he claims to know me? Through this place?_

Her eyes widened when it _finally_ clicked. _Of course… he's the one who brought me here! He'd always lock me in, and I was freed by someone else entirely. He never let me out himself… and it always took eons for another person to arrive._

She, and Boris, were inside the circular room. However, by the time of her revelation, he disappeared.

And she just happened to be stuck, just like old times. Except, there's nobody else here this time.

_No one but me…_

* * *

_A/N: Seriously, this looks a lot longer on paper… :/ Haha this really sucks doesn't it? Even though I trapped Phoebe in a room. And I believe she's claustrophobic :3 Jk_

_Anyway, only one more chapter yay! Hahaha then I'll be done! =) Sorry, but I lost my enthusiasm for my work lately :/ Especially this story x3 I have another in the works… but it won't be like this one… I'm slightly more excited for that one xD_

_Review if you hold any sort of opinions… lol._

_Peace as usual_

_chocolatexloverx16 _


	9. Reunions Are Grand

_A/N: I came back… early this time :3 But I really wanted to finish this so that I could move on to bigger and better things :D I'm happy to have finally finished this… about half a year later lol. How pathetic. But anyway… here's your happy ending. :D_

_Warnings: OC is the main character, happy ending, not much for swearing or violence this time around, and the ending is kinda open for interpretation. Hahaha lol._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. How many times must we go through this? Lol_

* * *

She spent a good twenty minutes panicking. Not that it did any good of course.

_Ok, calm yourself… you'll get nothing accomplished if you hyperventilate! Think of a way out… you should be smarter now that you're not a little kid anymore._

So Phoebe decided to scope out the room. This task, in her opinion, was very tedious. _White walls, white ceiling, gray floor. A lone decoration on the wall that said, "There's no place like home." _The irony of it hit her like a ton of bricks. She's stuck in a room in an abandoned adoption center.

In _her_ adoption center. She hasn't been "home" in years. And going back would be great…

… If only she could find a way out of here. She checked every square inch of the place twice. Nothing. Furious, she tore the sign off the wall and threw it across the room. It didn't help the situation, but at least she felt better. _They should've put a window in. This would be so much easier._

All of a sudden, she heard a crash in the building. _Either it's going to collapse, or someone is looking for something. I plan to use this to help me get out._

Phoebe began banging on the door, the walls, the room, trying to get their attention; she saw their shadows. To her relief, they started floating towards her.

_Yay for rescue! I wonder who it'll be?_

The doorknob started to turn… and the door flew right open with keys dangling in it!

Walking out cautiously, she finds Hilary on the other side. _How… how did she find me?_

"H-Hilary? B-but how?"

She laughed slightly. "Mom and dad told me where to find you. I guess what you've been saying is really tru-"

"Where are they? Are they here? Can I see them?" Apparently, being trapped in a room for a couple hours starts to affect someone.

"They're right outside. Come on!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Phoebe grabs Hilary's hand and attempts to speed her up. It works, but she's still not fast enough for Phoebe.

Finally making it outside, she spots two adults that look kinda familiar…

"MOM! DAD! I missed you guys!" Letting go of Hilary's hand, she, well, glomps them. No words could describe how ecstatic Phoebe feels right now.

And they seem just as excited to see her as well, to put it lightly.

"It's been so long!""How have you been???"

"Have you thought about us/me?"

Phoebe turns around to face Hilary. "Come here, join us," she says in a mock demonic voice.

Hilary does join them, not without laughing of course. The four walk home together.

_It may not be back to normal yet… but it's ok… I feel happy again. And that's what matters._

* * *

**A/N: And that's all folks! Lol words couldn't describe how happy I feel to finally be done after all this time… and as for Boris and her other mother? I'm going to pretend that Boris abandoned her to go to a salon (his purple hair doesn't look that good naturally XD jk) and we'll just say that on her way home, Boris's sister got run over by an ice cream truck. Or something like that xD**

_**I plan on writing parody one-shots. Plus I have a multi in the works. I'm much more excited about that one, because yeah lol I just am. :P**_

_**Tell me what you think? Please? :3**_

_**Peace!**_

_chocolatexloverx16 _


End file.
